Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Vincent's Christmas parties were always a sight to see, but this year- Jack could only describe it as a miracle at the sight of Jo & Zane on the dance floor, unknowingly standing beneath the huge sprig of mistletoe Vincent had hung. From the 15th- today, my birthday- to Christmas Eve, the 25th, I'm going to do a Eureka Christmas story; otherwise called my Happy Holidays One-Shots.


**Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree**

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena **

**Summary: Vincent's Christmas parties were always a sight to see, but this year- Jack could only describe it as a Christmas miracle at the sight of Jo and Zane out on the dance floor, unknowingly standing beneath the huge sprig of mistletoe Vincent had hung. ****From the 15th- today, my birthday- to Christmas Eve, the 25th, I'm going to do a _Eureka_ Christmas story; otherwise called my Happy Holidays One-shots. **

"So, sheriff, enjoying the party?" Jack Carter turned, accepting the eggnog Vincent held out to him. He took a long sip, savoring the taste before turning back to watch the couples on the dance floor. Cafe Diem looked like the tree in Rockefeller Center had thrown up- decorations hung from the ceiling, a huge tree sat in the corner near the fireplace, decked out in silver and red decorations, stockings hung from said fireplace, tinsel and garland was draped over every available surface, Christmas lights blinked in greeting from around the room. The smells of gingerbread hot out of the oven, of eggnog topped with cinnamon wafted through the cafe, while candy canes were spread over every table, and Christmas cookies of all shapes, sizes and designs resided on every platter.

Couples were dressed nicely, having just come from the church service; men in nice suits, women in skirts or dresses, children in adorable dresses or nice pants and shirts. Jenna was one of them; she wore a crushed velvet dress with a red skirt and white top, her black Mary Janes on her feet, her hair in pigtails with two big red bows. She was dancing with Fargo and Henry, enjoying the attention the older men were giving her. He saw Allison snap a few pictures, before sidling over to wish Grace a Merry Christmas. The sheriff sighed.

"It's wonderful, Vincent." He took another sip of his eggnog. "Although not as good as this eggnog." Carter gushed, as the owner swelled with pride. "You-"

"Have outdone yourself this year, Vincent." He turned, to see his former deputy enter, on the arm of her lover. Jo gave him a wide smile, going to Carter and wrapping him in a hug. "It looks wonderful." She said, pulling away.

"A little like the tree in Rockefeller Center exploded, but, other than that-" Zane Donovan squeaked as Jo hit him, a glare on her pretty features. He held up his hands. "I'm just saying, as long as everyone enjoys themselves-" He trailed off. Carter chuckled.

It seemed like he and Zane were on the same page for once. He sipped his drink, letting his eyes roam over his former deputy and her on-again-off-again lover. Or was it boyfriend? Or fiancee? Carter couldn't keep those two straight; one minute, they were together, the next they weren't together, but they were sleeping together, the next, they weren't speaking but were living together, the next-

He shook his head.

Jo was in a familiar dark green plaid dress- he was pretty sure she'd worn it a few Christmases ago- with a pair of strappy black pumps and her long, silky raven hair was down around her shoulders. Her make up was light- a barely there blush and eyeshadow, and a light lipgloss from what Carter could see. Although the one accessory that stuck out was the familiar ring on her finger. A ring that had caused all of too much trouble a few years ago. A warmth spread throughout his chest at the sight of the woman he considered his daughter in the arms of the man she loved, very obviously and delightfully engaged. Zane wore a nice suit- much like the ones he'd taken to wearing since his promotion to Head of Section Five- and the heather grey of his jacket brought out the blue of his eyes. He wrapped his arms tight around Jo, whispered something in her ear that made her laugh, and captured her lips in a light kiss all in the same moment. The younger man's charm knew no bounds, and several people gathered to whisper about the young couple.

Carter ignored them; he only watched with happiness as the two he considered his children talked silently. Eventually, they pulled away; Zane took Jo's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor as the music changed from _Last Christmas_ to_ Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_. He looked up when Allison joined them; they watched as Jenna launched herself at Jo and Zane, the former being the one to catch her.

"They make a great pair, don't they?" She asked. Carter nodded.

"Yeah, they do." He sighed. "Just as long as he treats her good, that's all I want."

"He will, Carter. Zane loves her. And she loves him. Sure, their relationship is a bit odd-"

"_Odd_? Those two run on _sex_ alone, and if not sex, they run on their sex drives. Most people run on their personalities, not their sex drives. They aren't odd, they're downright_ bizzare_." Allison chuckled.

"Even so, they fit. They always have, they always will. They're good for each other. You're just upset about losing a daughter." Carter snorted.

"I am not-"

He stopped, his eyes going wide. "Jack? What's-" She turned from recieving her drink, to find the others on the dance floor frozen, eyes on one pair, and one pair alone.

Jo and Zane.

Beneath a big sprig of-

Carter swallowed. This wasn't going to end well.

Vincent's Christmas parties were always a sight to see, but this year- Jack could only describe it as a Christmas miracle at the sight of Jo and Zane out on the dance floor, unknowingly standing beneath the huge sprig of mistletoe Vincent had hung. The shocked expressions on everyone's faces only increased the hilarity of the situation as the pair continued to dance, unaware that everyone was expecting them to kiss at any moment- and if those in Cafe Diem had a say, they'd see a kiss of epic proportions.

Or a tasing of absolute horror.

Really, the situation could go either way.

Zane spun her around, and after a moment, he stopped, his blue eyes going wide. She stared at him for a minute, confused, before looking around. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, the sudden interest of everyone. "Wh... what's everyone looking at?" Jo started, but at the sight of Zane's gaze going ceiling-ward, she followed.

The two didn't notice the flash of Allison's camera, they only noticed the annoyingly huge sprig of mistletoe over their heads. Where the hell had Vincent gotten a sprig of the poisonous plant that _big_, anyway? Eventually, they lowered their gazes to each other. Zane took a deep breath and Jo bit her lower lip. He shrugged, hands in his pockets. She raised her eyebrows. Everyone wanted to know exactly what they were communicating to each other, and whether they'd duck out with some excuse or go along with it. A moment passed, before Zane pulled her into his arms. He grinned, and she returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do you say we keep with tradition?" Zane whispered as he dipped her. Her grin grew.

"Sounds good to me." She replied, as their lips met in a kiss that sent the entire town into applause so loud, Idaho was probably complaining.

Carter whistled and clapped louder than anyone. Yep, this was definately a Christmas miracle of epic proportions.

_"... Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop..."_


End file.
